All alone
by Yomekyo
Summary: Finn and jake are having some problems. So tired of being alone, he wonders around on ooo untill he finds the house. Inside are some people he havent seen before, Fionna and Cake. Will Finn see Jake again? Will he want to go back? What will happen with Finn and Fionna? This is a love/lemon story
1. Chapter 1

Finn was walking around the land of ooo thinking to his self. _I really want to go on an adventure today. I have no idea where Jake though. Beemo said when we got up said Jake was already gone. I want to go to a place I never been before. Like to another world or something. _As he was walking he stumbled onto portal looking device. "I wonder if the ice king build this." He said looking around. "ICE KING! WHERE ARE YOU?" he screamed. There was on answer. "Umm. It looks broke. I have no idea what this is but I should go tell Jake!" he said running toward the candy kingdom. "Jake! Jake!" he screamed running around the kingdom. "Hehehe. Stop it lady." He heard someone said. "There goes Jake." He said walking over to him and lady. "O hey Finn." He said waving at his friend. "Hey. Is now a bad time?" he asked rubbing his head. "Well, me and lady were just hanging out." He said. "O never mind. I understand." He said kicking a rock that was laying on the ground. "No Finn. What is it?" Jake asked but Finn was walking away before he could replay. "I wonder what pb is doing." He said walking into the castle. "PB! PB! Are you in here?" he yelled walking around the castle. "Hello Finn." Peppermint butler said greeting Finn. "Pb isn't here right now. She is out with one of her old friends and won't be back until later this week." "WHAT! A WHOLE WEEK!?" he screamed. "Yes. But I will tell her stopped by." He said as he led Finn to the door. "Awww. Jake and pb are busy. Guess I'll just go home and hang out with Beemo for a little while." He said walking slowly away from the candy kingdom. As he was walking back he seen that everyone was hanging out with someone. "Everyone has someone but me." He said upset. "I need someone too." He said as he sat on the bridge. As he looked into the lake he seen a purple gem in the bottom of the lake. "Hey! That goes to that portal." He said jumping over the bridge into the water. "I going to go see what it does." He said running back to where the portal was at. "Ok put that there and bam!" he said jumping back. "Dang it!" he said kicking it. "UGH! WORK YOU STUPID THING." The second time he kicked it the portal started turning on and he could walk right thru it. When he went the portal and could see there tree house. "O so I guess it's just a teleportation device." He said walking toward the house. As he was walking he heard some people talking and seen what seemed to be the ice king throwing ice beams at the house. "HEY ICE KING! STOP THAT!" he screamed running toward the house. When he got there he realized that the king wasn't a king but a queen. "What the?" he said looking lost. "O I haven't seen you around here before." She said landing beside Finn. "Umm. Who are you?" he asked her. 'O my name is ice queen." She said bowing. "Ice queen?" he said lost. "Yes. And you're a cutie. You must not be from around here." She said curling her hair with a finger. "No. I think it is another way around." he said looking at her. "ICE QUEEN! LEAVE THAT BOY ALONE!" Finn heard a voice said. Soon afterwards he saw a girl and cat running up. "YEAH! KICK HER BUTT! KICK HER BUTT!" he screamed. Looking at the girl he seen that she was dressed like him but her hat had bunny ears. But the cat was like Jake. She has stretching powers. "ICE QUEEN!" she screamed kicking her in the belly. "Awwww you cat!" she screamed freezing cake. "CAKE." The girl screamed running beside her friend. "Next time I will destroy you!" she screamed throwing her sword at the ice queen. "Good luck with that!" she said flying away. "Hey, are you and your cat ok?" Finn asked looking at them. "Yeah. She will be ok." She said looking at Finn. "You don't look like you from around here." "I kind of am, I think." He said looking lost. "Well maybe I can help you. My name is Fiona and this is my cat , Cake." "Cool! My name is Finn and I have a dog named Jake." "Is he here with you?" she asked pulling cake up. "No. He is out with his girlfriend lady raindcorn." " . Well come on in I'll show you around." "I know my way around. This is my house." "Your house?" she asked opening the door. As they walking in he realized that everything in the house was different. "Beema!" she screamed laying cake on the ground. "I'm over here." A girl version of beemo said walking toward them. "What's going on around here?" Finn asked looking lost.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean what going on? What's wrong?" Fiona asked him as she sat cake in front of beema and pressed a button which caused her to UN freeze. "I mean I have a house just like this and I have a game, robot thing named beemo. And besides that I have a magic dog that can use magic and I fight this ice person like the one you do but mine I named ice KING not QUEEN." Finn said freaking out and kicking all over the place. "Wow. That is kind of wired." She said looking over at Finn. "And now that I think of it, you kind of look like me but in boy form. Could be my brother?" she asked looking at him. "Na. I don't think so." He said rubbing his head. "We would have to be twins. But even then I still don't think we are related." He said calming down. "Let's go to the candy kingdom and ask prince gumball if he can figure out what is going on." "Let me take a wild guess at this one. Is he the ruler of the candy kingdom and is made out of gum?" he asked. "You must have someone at you home that like him?" "Yeah I call her pb. Her real name is princess bubble gum." "Wow. This is getting kind of wired." She said looking around. "Beema, I'm going to the candy kingdom. I'll be back soon." She said. "Ok. I'll tell cake if she wakes up." She said sitting down "All right Finn. I'm already if you are." "Ok. Let's get the math out of here then."( In Finn's land of ooo) Jake had just got done with his date with lady and was heading home. _Was I wrong for hanging out with lady instead of Finn? I mean I see him all the time and she is my girlfriend, but he looked like he needed someone to talk to. I wonder what's going on?_ As he was walking , a voice called out to him. "Jake!" he heard the voice say. "O hey Pb." He said waving. "Have you seen Finn, Peppermint butler said he came by a min ago looking for me." She said walking over to him. "A while ago I did. I'm looking for him now. I think something is wrong." He said. "Well, let's go looking for him." As the headed out of the candy kingdom they ran into Marceline. "Sup?" she said picking at her ax guitar. "Hello Marceline. Have you seen Finn? I think something is wrong with him." Pb said looking at her. "Yeah I while ago. I yelled his name but he looked like he was in a rush. He was holding some kind of purple stone in his hand." She said not looking up at the two of them. "Purple stone?" "I think it was stone. It was a stone or a rock. Something like that." "Well will you mind helping look for him? He could be in danger." "Sure." She said throwing her guitar over her shoulder. As they were walking thru the wood the group came to a portal. "That's the stone he had." Marceline said. "I know this portal. I build it a while back. I didn't know it could still work." She said. Slowly she stuck her head thru the portal to see what she could see. "Come on thru guys. It seems safe." She said walking all the way thru. One all of them were thru they started walking again. "Hey that's the house." Jake said. "Is it a teleportation portal?" he asked looking up at pb. "Not that I recall. I can't remember what I created it for." She said as the entered the house. "Hey there is some kind of cat in your house." Jake slowly walked over to the cat and said, "Beemo, who is this?" "Beemo? Who is beemo? And who are you?" Beema asked looking up at Jake. "What tha?" he said stepping back. "Are you looking for that Finn boy?" she asked. "Have you seen him?" Jake asked. "Yes. Him and Fiona went to the candy kingdom to ask prince gumball what was going on." "Prince gumball?" Pb wondered. "You do know where the candy kingdom is right?" Beema asked. "Yes. If Finn and Fiona gets back before we do, tell them Jake, Pb and Marceline came looking for them." Jake said leaving the house. "Sure." As they were walking away Jake said. "Something wired is going on around here." "Let's just head for the candy kingdom. Maybe things will start to clear up then.( Candy Kingdom) "So are you sure that's what's going on?" Finn asked the price. "Yes it has to be. That portal never worked before. When your portal was completed it reacted to mine which was already ready." He said drinking some tea. "Can I go back home?" he asked. "I have no idea. We will have to go check out the portal and see if it can still work." "But why rush?" Fiona asked. "Stay here a little while and have some fun!" she said jumping around. "I never met a person that was equal to power with me." She said smiling and blushing. "I'm sorry. I don't fight girls, unless there evil. And you're not evil. You're not even close." He said blushing. "But I must warn you, if more than one person comes in the portal will become smaller and smaller." He said looking up at Finn. "Who would come after me? All my friends are busy." He said. Looking at the sad Finn, Fiona grabbed his hand and smiled saying, "Well I'm here." She said. "So let's have some fun!" she said. "Ok cool. But do you know what time it is?" he asked her "ADVENTURE TIME!" "YEAH GIRL!" he screamed smiling. "Bye prince." She said smiling and running away with Finn. "Have fun you two." He said smiling._Finn and Fiona? I never thought of that name. so if there is a person for everyone, I'm just taking a wild guess at this, but I guess my opposite would have to be name princess bubblegum. I wonder if I will get a chance to meet her. Only fate will have known. _Standing up and walking toward the window the prince seen the two heroes as they ran out off into the sunset.


	3. Chapter 3

*There a little bit of a love/ lemon seen coming in.* As Finn and Fiona started walking away for the candy kingdom Finn said, "Hey do you have a boyfriend?" Hearing what was just asked she blushed and said, "No I don't." "Then we are kind of the same. I mean I like princess bubblegum, but she is too old for me." He said looking at the ground. "Same with me and the prince." She said rubbing her head with her free hand. "Then what I'm thinking next, you should be thinking the same." "What do you mean?" she asked. Slowly Finn leaned up and kissed her on the cheek. "Back in my world, I feel so alone. I'm the only human there. Besides that, everyone has someone that is special to them. I thought my special person was the princess but I was wrong." He said looking at the ground. "I do feel the same way. It's just like that here. But when I saw you, I became so happy. I thought I would have someone to talk to who is just like me." She said blushing. "That's why when you said you wanted to go I said why rush." She said pulling on his arm. "If you do still want to leave, I at least want to show you a good time." She said giving him a dirty look. "You do know about the birds and the bees' right?" she asked him. "Umm I believe so." "Well if you don't, let me be your teacher." She was pulling on him even harder. "What do you have in mind?" (Jake and the others) "Hey guys, I want to stop by_ MY_ place and see if there is a man me. I will catch up later on." Marceline said flying off toward her cave home. "Ok Marce." Jake said shaking. "So where are we heading?" "The candy kingdom. You said you created one of these, so the boy you might have too. And since beema said Finn was heading here too we might get to run into them." Jake said growing big and let the princess hop on. ( Finn and Fiona) *LEMON AHEAD* As Fiona lead Finn into a cave like house Finn snatched away and gave her a wired look. "What are we doing in here? I though you was going to take me to the portal." "I am but I want to spend some time with you. I been so alone Finn I just want another human to cuddle and talk with." She said pulling on him. "Cuddle?" he said blushing "Yes, you hear me hero boy." As she said that her and Finn was both on the ground. "Hold me Finn."she said rubbing up on him. "Fiona." He said as his blood started to rush all over his body. "Aw." He said pulling on his pants. "What's wrong?" she asked crawling into his chest. "Relax a little. Have some fun." Once she said that, he could feel his lips touching hers. _God! This feels so good! I never been with a girl like this before. I wonder how far she is talking about going._ As he wonders he pulled her closer to him until she was on top of his lower body. "Finn?" she said pulling her hat off showing her long flowing hair. "Yes?" "Take some stuff off. I know you're hot. I feel it" she said kissing him. He stood up and threw his hat to the side showing his cut and shaggy hair. Once he took his hat off he soon took his shirt off. As he was heading for the pants Fiona said, "NO! I want to do that." She gave him a nasty smile and pulled him back down. "Ok. If you get to do that," he said getting on top. "Then I get to do this." He pulled her shirt up showing two hard and horny breasts. "Awww! Finn!" she cried out and he started squeezing them "Scream." He said as he squeezed him harder. "AWWWW!" she said screaming out in joy. ""What did you say? I can't hear you?" "Can you hear this?" she asked as she grabbed into his hard and throbbing dick. "AWWWW!" he screamed out rolling over. She smiled and laughed as she climbed back on top. She could tell this was going to be a long and fun night.( Jake and Pb) As they were heading toward the kingdom, they could tell things were different all ready. Jake could see what looked to be a long black horse looking animal and a male riding him. "Hurry Jake!" she screamed pulling on his ears. When they got there, the prince told them what was going on. "I thought so!" the princess said clapping her hands. "So do you have any idea where they could be?" Jake asked. "Fiona said she was going to show Finn around so no telling where they could be." He said checking Pb out. "Well im going to find my buddy. You coming Pb?" he asked her. "No Jake. I think I will stay here and learn some stuff from him." She said curling her hair with one of her fingers. "Ok." He said climbing out the window. _Finn buddy where are you? (Marceline and Marshall Lee) _ As Marceline walked into what seemed to be her home she could fell herself being watched. "Who are you?" Marshall Lee asked falling from the roof pushing his hair out the way. "My name is Marceline, the vampire queen." "Mine is Marshall Lee the vampire king." He said floating around Marline checking her out. "What to have some fun while we get to know each other a little better?" he asked giving her a dirty look. "What do you have in mind?" She asked

Warning! Next chapter will have more lemon and seen between Finn/Fiona, Pb/Gb, and I little between Marceline and Marshall. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. READ ON IF YOU THINK YOU ARRE READY ^-^ animelover is out PEACE!333 P.S. this is my first lemon story


	4. Chapter 4

(At the tree house) Cake was waking up to Beema standing above her. "Well hello!" she said smiling. "Hey. Where is Fiona?" She asked standing up rubbing her eyes. "With Finn. He is some boy you two saved while fighting the ice queen." Cake looked down at her and just stared at her. "I know who you are talking about. But where did they go?" she asked lost. "They said they were going to the candy kingdom. But it's dark out now. Just wait for them to come back." She said shutting down for the night. Cake sat there and was looking around the house. "A dog has been here. A dog, a vampire, smells like a bubblegum girl." She said to herself. ( Finn and Fiona) "Awwww! Let go! Let go!" Finn screamed as Fiona started pulling on his member. "Why should i?" she said kissing his neck. "Awwww!" she moaned trying to roll over. "Move and I will pull harder." She said pulling it even harder. "Damnit!" he screamed flipping her over. "Finn, what are you going to do?" she asked looking at him. He just smiled and started squeezing her breast again. "AWWW!" she screamed out. As she was screamed, Finn removed one of his hands and started pulling her pants down. Once there were down all the way he could see her cum coming thru her panties. "You're wet." He said smiling as he went down for a little snack. "Awwww!" she moaned as she pushed him in farther. "Are you horny?" he asked her. "YES! AWWWW YES! FUCK ME FINN! JUST FUCK ME ALL READY!" she screamed pulling on his hair. "Show me why I should." When he said that, she dived for him and started kissing him all over until her face meet with his member. "Your hard." She said smiling. "Are you going to fix it for me?" he said smiling. Hearing him say that was like him telling her to go ahead. Quickly she stuck her hand down the hero's pants until she could touch the dick. "There it is." She said smiling. "Go ahead." He said smiling. She slowly started licking the head of the dick which started to drive Finn wild. "AWWW!" he moaned pulling on her hair. The more he pulls the deeper down her mouth it went. "Fiona, I'm fixing to fuck you so hard right now." He said laying back and enjoying his self. "Do it." She said coming up with a mouth full of nut. "Don't temp me." ( Pb and Gb) the prince and the princess were walking around the candy kingdom as they were listing to all the things the kingdom had that were the same and that were different. "So there is many other princesses like you? I mean like is there a princess of lumpy space and a hot dog one?" he asked holding onto her hand. "Yes!" she said smiling. "I have a prince of lumpy space and hot dog prince. This is so amazing! I never thought something like this could happen." He said smiling. "What about the other people? I know for myself that there is a vampire queen named Marceline. But like do you have a cinnamon bun?" "Yes I do. But your cinnamon bun girl is way smarter then my cinnamon bun boy." She said looking at the ground. "Tell me something." He said stopping. "Yes?" "Do you ever fell alone?" he asked her looking into her eyes. "Alone?" she said. "I'm the Princess of the candy kingdom, I'm never alone." She said. "That's not what I mean. I mean even though you have other people to talk to, do you fell different, that kind of alone." He said. "AT times I do." She said looking down at the ground. "I can change all that, if you give me a chance." He said smiling at her. "What do you have in mind?" (Marceline and Marshall Lee) Marceline was laying on top of Marshall lee kissing him on the neck and started nibbling on his neck. "You…. Taste…. Good…" she said in between kisses. "o really? I bet you taste 10 times better." He said moaning. "DO you want to find out?" she asked pulling her hair into a pony tail. "Sure." As he said that he flipped her over and pulled down her pants and panties reviling a very wet and throbbing pussy. "Damn." Was all he could say. "GO ahead." She said laying back. "You don't have to tell me twice." Diving down he headed straight for her insides. "AWWW!" she screamed out. "I love this." Marshall lee said. (Jake) now pissed for everyone leaving him alone he stormed back to the tree house. "I CANT FIND FINN! PB WANTS TO BE WITH THAT OTHER GUY, AND I HAVE NO DAMN IDEA WHERE MARCELINE WENT FLYING OFF TOO!" he screamed slamming the door. "Fiona is that you?" Cake said coming down the stairs. "You must be Fiona's cat?" he asked sitting on the floor. "Yes and you must be that Finn boy dog?" he said. "Yes." "Well let's just sit here and wait on them." "What do you have in mind?"

If you haven't got it by now when I say what you have in mind, which means something nasty is going to happen. Not the case with Jake and cake though. Well Anime lover is out PEACE ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

"So you think that's what's going on?" Cake asked Jake ask they were walking to the bedroom. "I'm positive!" he said. "Well I haven't been treating Fiona wrong. Well I don't think." She said crawling into the dresser. "Well we can ask them in the morning." Jake said crawling onto Fiona's bed. "Night Cake." "Night Jake." (Finn and Fiona) Now the hard and very horny Finn was driving his dick in and out of Fiona pussy as she screamed out in happiness. "AWW! AWWW! YES! FASTER FINN! HARDER!" She yelled moaning and growing. She couldn't take it anymore. It felt like she was going to die. It hurt so by but yet it felt so good. Once Finn was finishing up he started eating her out again. "Your pussy stays wet." He said smiling as he started to eat his midnight snack. "Awwwwwww!" she said as she was trying to catch her breath. "Finn?" she said sleepy. "Yes Fiona?" "Stay here with me please. I can tell your much happier here than you was at the other house." She said crawling onto his lap. "But what about Jake, and Cake?" he said playing with her hair. "You said it yourself that Jake was treating you wrong, did you not?" she said looking up at him. "Yeah, but." "Just…..think….about…..it." she said falling asleep._ What should I do? I mean she kind of has a point. If I stay here I will have her. Maybe I should stay. _And with that Finn fall asleep along with his new friend. (Marceline and Marshall Lee) "Stay here with me." He said kissing her as she crawled to the top of the bed. "But what about Finn and the other?" "You said so for yourself they treat you like an outsider. Just stay here. Please? I'll make you happy." He said kissing her again. "Maybe your right." And with that the two of them went to sleep. (The next morning.) Pb was waking up to find a naked Gb lying beside her in the bed. "So have you thought of what you wanted to do yet?" he asked her as he awoke. "Yes I have. But first I must tell the others." (Finn and Fiona) "Wake up!" Finn said shaking her lightly so not to scare her too much. "Yes Finn?" she said sitting up reaching for her clothes. "Come on, we are heading back to the tree house for a little while. I have a feeling everyone else will be there.( Marceline and Marshall Lee) "Awwww!" Marceline screamed she felt Marshall Lee's dick go inside and out quickly. "Harder!" she screamed. "Awwww." "Marceline?" he said stopping. "What is it?" "Let's go to the tree house for a little while. Just a little. Is that ok with you?" she asked him. "Sure." ( the tree house) Jake was down stairs making him a cup off coffee as he waited for Cake to wake up. "This house may be different in some ways but it looks just the same." He said drinking some as he looked around the house. "Jake!" Cake screamed coming down the stairs. "I'm over here." "Have you heard from the guys?" she asked walking over to him. "No, but we can leave whenever you're ready." "No need to do that. There coming over here." Beema said pointing out the window. As the two realized what she had said, in walked the couples. "Hey Jake and Cake. We have to talk about something." Finn said looking at them. "What is it?" "We want to stay here." He said "WHAT!?" Jake screamed looking at Finn. "ARE YOU MAD? WHO IS GOING TO HELP ME SAVE THE LAND OF OOO? OR BEAT UP THE ICE KING? OR PLAY GAMES WITH BEEMO!?" "I guess lady rainacorn." He said looking at him. "But this doesn't make since. Why?" "Because we are all happy here." Finn said wrapping his arms around Fiona. "Yall were happy back at home?" "Not really." Pb said speaking up. "We felt alone. But here we feel wanted." Marceline said. "So it's like that now?" he said tearing up. "I'm sorry Jake. You can leave whenever you're ready." Finn said. "FINE I WILL!" he screamed running out the door. _If Finn doesn't want me here then I won't stay! _As he made it to the portal he realized thatthere was only some much power felt that only one trip couldbe made_. If I leave I can't come back. But why would I want to come back? There is not a reason to. And with that he stepped thru the portal. "Goodbye Finn… forever…"_

Well that's the end of the story. If I receive a good amount of review I will make a part two. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY. Anime lover is out PEACE^-^ ps sorry if I slept some names wrong.


	6. Preview

**Hello! By demands of my fans, I have made up my mind to give you all a little preview of the first chapter of the next story. The name of it is, Never again! It is about how Jake, Finn, Pb, and everyone else is living life in there new life. Somehow the ice queen gets into the ice king castle and while looking for some things for lady, Jake happens to overhear them talking. While listening he finds out that Finn and the others are in great danger. **

(One year later) Jake was walking around ooo wondering how Finn and everyone else were doing. "Finn buddy I miss you." He said as he soon realized he was in the ice kingdom. "I'm in no mood to fight the ice king." He said starting to turn around. Suddenly his phone goes off and a picture of lady pops up. "Hey lady. Yes. Awwww man. Do I have to? Ok sugar. Ok love you too. Bye." He said. "Looks like I have to go." He said making his way further up the mountains. (Ice king) As ice king was cleaning up the bed room he heard his door bell ringing. "O I wonder if it is a princess." He said quickly heading for the door. "Hello, does the ice king live here?" ice queen said. "Yes. And who are you?" he asked her. "I'm the ice queen; there isn't any time to explain. But I need you to come with me." She said "What for?" he said. "My kingdom is falling apart and I need you help to fix it. There is a portal west of here me can use. Hurry." She said pulling into the sky with her. "What's in it for me?" he said flying behind her. "Whatever you want." She said _whatever I want? I'll keep you to the promise._ He thought to his self. "In danger?" Jake said. "O no. I have to save Finn." He said running below the two. (The land of AAA) Finn and Fiona was in there normal sex mode like always. "Finn!" she screamed as he started going harder and harder into and out of her very wet pussy. "Yes my love?" he asked her. "It hurts so bad but feels so good." She said. Suddenly there was a big crash outside which caused Finn to jump out of the bed onto the floor. "What was that?" Fiona asked covering herself up. "I don't know. I'll go check it out. Put some clothes on baby." He said pulling up his boxers and blue shorts. Once outside he could see the sky was pitch black and lighting was shooting everywhere. "What the hell? It was just sunny." He said. "Finn what wrong?" Fiona asked standing by him. "The sky." He said. "O god. This isn't good." She said rubbing her head. "What isn't?" he asked her. "My pussy is still dripping wet." She said trying to fix her panties. "I'll fix that later just wait." Finn said giving her a dirty look. "We need to the candy kingdom and see if the prince and princess know what's going on." He said pulling her as he started to walk away.

**Well what did you think? Is it a good start? I hoped you liked it. Anime lover is out peace.**


End file.
